


Vote Yes

by KillianJones32



Series: Deamus Wedding [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, except a few years prior and in the wizarding world, irish legalisation of same-sex marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Dean and Seamus never talked much about getting married until they heard that the Irish Wizarding Government was holding a democratic vote on same-sex marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote Yes

..

In all honesty, Dean and Seamus never talked much about getting married

After the war, both of them were just so relieved to survive the second wizarding war against Voldemort that simply being in each other’s company was enough. 

After the war ended they got a small, comfortable flat in muggle London. They talked about returning to Hogwarts but neither of them could face it. Seamus was still plagued by nightmares of the Carrows and Dean had no desire to return to the place where so many of his friends had lost their lives. 

Instead they worked. Seamus worked at a few local Irish pubs before getting a more permanent job at the leaky cauldron when Hannah Abbott took over. Dean studied at a muggle art college for a few years and gave lessons to children on the side. 

They were together and they were happy. 

Then one Sunday afternoon when they were lying on the couch in their pyjamas listening to the radio an announcement came on that caught their attention. 

The Irish Wizarding Government was holding a democratic vote on same-sex marriage. 

Dean looks over at Seamus whose eyes are glazed over as he takes in everything the news reporter is saying. 

To Dean it wasn’t that big of a deal.

It was amazing of course that Ireland was taking this massive step and he was thrilled about it. But Dean knew it meant so much more to Seamus. 

Seamus whose mother had been reluctant to accept her son’s sexuality for years, Seamus who, when they go to Ireland every few months to travel or visit his family, always insists that they can’t be too affectionate in public, even in the wizarding areas. 

So even though same-sex marriage had been legal in the British Wizarding World for years, this is the first time that Dean realises that he wants to get married. 

And he wants to marry Seamus. 

Later that night they’re lying in bed, facing one another when Seamus finally brings it up.

“I’m not proposing or anything” Seamus assures him lightly “But I was just wondering…I know we never talked about it, but is marriage something you want?” 

Dean smiles, “With you? Definitely.”

It all kicks off from there. 

Seamus keeps up to date with every debate and article about the referendum for months leading up to it. 

He praises the encouragement for the yes vote over breakfast, rants about the cruel tricks that the vote no party are playing to his colleagues. Dean watches on and smiles because he loves nothing more than when Seamus gets passionate about something. 

Dean catches his boyfriend smiling to himself when he’s on the phone several times and he can hear Mrs. Finnegan berating her son down the line, 

“Of course I’m voting yes Seamus! Don’t be absurd! And I’ve told all my friends that if they don’t vote yes then I’m never speaking to them again. Your father even bought those ‘vote yes’ broom sticker things even though he hasn’t flown in years! Now when are you coming home?” 

A week before the referendum, Seamus tells Dean over dinner that he’s flooing home to vote. 

Dean isn’t at all surprised but he can’t help but notice the hesitance in Seamus’s voice so he smiles. 

“Can I come too?” He asks 

Seamus looks up from his mashed potatoes and stares wide-eyed at Dean before breaking out into a wide grin. 

“Of course…yeah of course you can.” 

They floo to Seamus’s family home the morning before voting day. Mrs. Finnegan wasn’t lying about the vote yes sticker that her husband bought. Instead of putting it on his broom he has it displayed in the hall. If any muggles come over they just pretend that it’s a relic of some sorts which made Seamus snort. 

Dean and Seamus even go out themselves and buy handfuls of badges that say ‘Vote yes’ and ‘Make grá the law!’ on them. 

‘Grá’ Dean learns means ‘love’ in Irish and so far that’s his favourite Gaelic word that Seamus has taught him. 

The next day Seamus is practically jumping up and down with excitement and he’s surprised that Dean is just as, or maybe even more excited than he is. 

They receive owls from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Hanna Abbott wishing them luck and their hearts warm at their friends’ kindness. 

They floo to Dublin so Seamus can vote and together they spend the rest of the day walking the streets of the wizarding parts of the city. 

Seamus points out typical tourist attractions and rambles about facts and historical figures but admittedly Dean spends most of the time tuning him out in favour of looking at his boyfriend’s eyes light up when he talks

Dean can’t help the grin that spreads over his face when Seamus refuses to let go of his hand all day. In the evening they meet up with some of Seamus’s friends in their favourite pub and they stay there, laughing and joking and singing until closing time. 

Dean wishes every day could be like this one. With Seamus’s head on his shoulder, laughing every few minutes, a bright smile on his face and their fingers permanently intertwined. 

And he supposes that maybe after tomorrow, every day could be. 

So when the Wizarding Taoiseach announces that the yes vote has won the referendum with a majority of 62% the next day and Seamus wraps his arms around him and laughter and tears shake his body; Dean swallows his nerves, takes out the ring box from his trouser pocket, pulls away from Seamus with a shy smile and then gets down on one knee.

...


End file.
